Unofficial NES games
Unofficial NES games are NES games that will likely never be released. Most of them appeared in the NES skin. Although in each section it is hinted that some NES games are going to be released, it is most likely that none of the games will be released. Thus, content that may suggest a game may be released is only assumptions for the game if it were to be released. Shoot Shoot is a game for the Nitrome Enjoyment System in 1984. The game is based off of the Nintendo Entertainment System game Duck Hunt, but a spookier version. The beast represents the dog, the bat represents a duck, and the zombie head represents a shot-down duck. The status bar at the bottom of the screen is also a reference to Duck Hunt's status bar. Shoot is also similar to Graveyard Shift because of the night sky, the gun and the zombie head. 52 in 6 52 in 6 is a pong game for the Nitrome Enjoyment System. 52 in 6 is one of the several games said to have been made for the Nitrome Enjoyment System, although little is known about it. The gameplay of the game is possibly very simple, with the aim of the game to bounce the ball behind the opposing rectangle. Levels As the name says, it most likely has 52 levels split up into 6 sections. It is not known what the 6 sections are. Trivia * It is probably a play on # (of levels) in one. * The image is a reference to the game Pong. * The name is likely a reference to an infamous unlicensed game for the Nintendo Entertainment System called Action 52, or even the lesser-known 6 in 1. Cuboy game An unreleased action platformer game, unofficially called Cuboy game. It is believed to be a Nitrome Enjoyment System game. It would star Nitrome's alleged 1984 mascot Cuboy. It has the same fruit from Bad Ice-Cream, Cuboy as the main character, snails, and other creatures as enemies. Gameplay It is not known what the gameplay of the Cuboy game will be like, although it seems to be a platforming game very similar to the game Adventure Island. Levels seem to possibly be rounds in a world, and Cuboy will possibly have to collect fruit. Levels Cuboy is known to have at least six levels or "rounds". Trivia *The faces on the blocks in the picture resemble Animal Crossing's Gyroids. *The picture shows similarities to the Nintendo game Adventure Island, in which a young boy collects fruit, jumps on snails and throws hammers at enemies. * The snail looks similar to the ones from Parasite. Fighting game An image of the fighting game was revealed on the NES skin, unofficially called fighting game. In the game, the player controls a Raccoon who has to protect itself from enemies. Money (called "credits") can be earned and possibly spent at a in-game shop. Trivia * The Raccoon had previously appeared much younger in the NES Game The Bucket. The fighting game could possibly be considered by some an indirect sequel to The Bucket. * The fighting game is a reference to Double Dragon. * The raccoon's face can be seen on wanted posters meaning he is possibly evil, an anti-hero, or has been framed for a crime (probably stealing). Maths Maths is a Nitrome Enjoyment System game. The game seems to be Nitrome's only educational game, possibly a flash card arithmetic simulation game. The image (on the right) says 2 + apple = penguin. This is possibly algebra and the player must figure out what the images mean, although if it is algebra, the equation is already impossible to complete due to two unknown variables being present and only one known variable. The game appears to be based off the Atari game Basic Math. NES Sky Serpents An image of a game seen on the NES Skin, unofficially called NES Sky Serpents, is what appear to be a 3D game starring characters from Sky Serpents. Possibly in the game, the player controls the young Norse warrior and has to run and avoid Sky Serpents. The game has over four levels. Controls Although none have been announced, it is assumed the character automatically moves forward and the player must use the arrow keys to move along the grid-like ground, the player must also possibly use weapons of some sort to kill the sky serpents Trivia * Based on the screenshot, it is a parody of the SEGA game Space Harrier. Pop Bros. Pop Bros. (or Pixel Bros.) is an alleged multiplayer game for the Nitrome Enjoyment System. The provided image for the game looks like level 1 of Pixel Pop, but with a female superhero. The possible objective in the game is to chop the oncoming fruit. It is possible that Pop Bros. is the two player sequel to Pixel Pop. Levels Pop Bros. was probably going to have several themed levels like its predecessor Pixel Pop, but the use of "Bros." in it may have it set with the same characters in the same level, with just different objects for the player to chop. Trivia * Despite the fact it is called Pop Bros., one superhero is female. Category:Games Category:Lists Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System